


Maybe It Was Always You

by 4jaewoo



Category: NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jaewoo/pseuds/4jaewoo
Summary: Jaehyun didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of everyone and if his journey to becoming an actor included kissing his best friend, then so be it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Maybe It Was Always You

It was supposed to just be practice. So how was it that Jaehyun found himself laying in his bed with Jungwoo in his arms, kissing him endlessly for the third time this week.

It all started when Jaehyun landed the role as the male lead in season 5 of “Love Playlist”. The members were excited for Jaehyun, acting was something he really wanted to try and he finally was getting the opportunity to showcase his acting skills. Jaehyun hadn’t gotten all the details yet about his character and what the storyline would be, but from what his manager told him, he would be playing a university student trying to survive the college life while simultaneously falling in love with another student. While he was eager to get rehearsing and get the cameras rolling, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about something: kissing. See, Jaehyun had not had his first kiss yet (if you don’t count that time in first grade during recess when a girl in his class declared her undying love for him, smashed her mouth into his, and ran off with the rest of the girls giggling). It’s not that Jaehyun didn’t want to have his first kiss or had been avoiding it all through middle and high school, the opportunity just never presented itself. Sure, he had a few girlfriends every now and then, but it never lasted long enough for them to kiss. He decided to bury his worries and replied to all the “congratulations” texts he was receiving. 

“Hyung, let’s finish watching that drama we started,” Jungwoo told Jaehyun as he dried his hair off. Jungwoo had just gotten out of the shower and Jaehyun was relaxing on his bed, already in pajamas and computer on his lap. “Ok, yeah.” Jaehyun said as he sat up and pulled it up on the laptop, they always ended the day watching something on the computer. Jungwoo let the towel from his waist drop as he looked for underwear and pajamas in their drawers. Jaehyun’s eyes moved from the screen to Jungwoos butt. It was normal for Jungwoo to be naked in their room, Jaehyun was used to it, but he couldn’t help but stare every now and then; Jungwoo had a great body. 

Jungwoo finally dressed himself and got under the covers beside Jaehyun, sitting up and leaning his head against the headboard. “Soon it’ll be you we’ll be watching on here,” Jungwoo said smiling. Jaehyun chuckled and pressed play. They watched in silence for a few minutes when Park Seo Joon’s character started kissing the female lead. Jungwoo’s words echoed in Jaehyun’s head: “Soon it’ll be you we’ll be watching on here”. Jaehyun watched as the actor kissed the actress, their mouths moving in sync. Jaehyun suddenly found himself thinking about being on set, rehearsing the first kissing scene. He could see himself nervously take the actress’ face in his hands. He trembled and leaned down slowly with his eyes wide open. The actress had her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. He finally planted his open mouth on her lips, her eyes flew open. 

“Ugh! It’s like he’s trying to eat my face! What? Don’t you know how to kiss?!” Jaehyun dropped his hands and backed away. “Wait, he really doesn’t know how to!” She laughed and the rest of the cast and crew joined her in laughter. He kept backing away and covering his ears trying to drown out the sound of the laughter. 

Jaehyun slammed the computer shut. “Jaehyun! What’s wrong?” Jungwoo said looking at him with worried eyes. Jaehyun rubbed his eyes hoping to forget what he had just imagined. 

“I’m just- It’s nothing really.” 

Jungwoo turned his body to Jaehyun, “Something’s obviously wrong. You just slammed the computer shut. What is it?” 

Jaehyun lifted his gaze to Jungwoo, “what if I make a fool of myself on the show?” 

“That’s what you’re worried about? Hyung, that’s what rehearsing is for! It’ll be fine, you’ll have chances to mess up before the cameras really start rolling. Don’t worry, even the love scenes-”

Jaehyun cut him off, “I’ve never kissed anyone. I’ve never kissed anyone and what if I make a fool of myself in front of everyone? What if my lips are too dry, or too wet? What if my mouth isn’t open wide enough, what if my love interest thinks I can’t kiss well?What if I can’t kiss like Park Seo Joon?!” Jaehyun rambled on getting more worked up by the second. Jungwoo placed a hand on Jaehyun’s thigh and he stopped. He felt himself calming down, Jungwoo had this effect on him. Only Jungwoo could put him at ease. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo said. Jaehyun looked up. “It will be okay. I promise. But if you’re this worried...maybe I could help?” Jungwoo said with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Help?” Jaehyun asked. How could Jungwoo possibly help? Jaehyun was the one who was going to be kissing in front of cameras, not Jungwoo. 

“You know, I could help you learn how to kiss. We could practice.” Jaehyun could slowly feel his ears turning red. 

“Wait, have you kissed someone before?” 

Jungwoo smiled and tilted his head, “I may have kissed a few boys back in my day.” Jaehyun blinked, he imagined Jungwoo in his high school uniform kissing boys under the football field bleachers. He shook his head and focused. Should he? Was this a good idea? He looked at Jungwoo’s mouth, his pretty pink lips were plump and he would bet all his money that they were the softest lips on any person. Jungwoo noticed Jaehyun staring and bit his lower lip, turning it red. 

Jaehyun almost let out a whimper and cleared his throat, “sure, yeah. Yes. Let’s practice.” Jaehyun didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of everyone and if his journey to becoming an actor included kissing his best friend, then so be it. 

Jungwoo smiled and placed his right hand on Jaehyun’s face and softly thumbed at his jaw. He leaned in and Jaehyun could feel his heart beating through his chest. Jungwoo probably did too because he placed his other hand on Jaehyun’s chest right above his heart. Jaehyun closed his eyes and braced himself, slowly leaning in. Their lips touched and Jaehyun was sure these were the softest lips on earth. Their lips fit perfectly, and Jungwoo moved his hand up to cup the other side of Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun circled his arm around Jungwoo’s waist and pulled him closer. Jungwoo let out a little sound and their mouths parted.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun whispered into Jungwoo’s mouth. Jungwoo smiled and nodded. He leaned back in to connect their mouths, the smacking sound of their lips filled the room. Jungwoo took Jaehyun’s lower lip and sucked, sending a shiver down Jaehyun’s spine. Jungwoo leaned back and looked at Jaehyun. He pecked him once more. “Not bad for your first kiss, you might be a natural,” he said smiling, his hands resting on Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jaehyun looked at Jungwoo’s red shiny lips that he had just kissed. Jungwoo thumbed over Jaehyun’s lower lip that was probably just as red as his. 

Jungwoo yawned, “It’s getting late. Maybe we can practice again. You know, so we can get you ready.” Jungwoo patted Jaehyun’s chest and got up to turn the lights off. He watched as Jungwoo got under the covers of his own bed and closed his eyes. Jaehyun still sitting up in the dark lifted his hand to his lips. “Practice,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully there will be a part 2??   
> also this was so unrealistic bc no ones first kiss is that good 
> 
> anyway this is my first fic i hope u like it 😭
> 
> twitter: @jaewoorideordie


End file.
